


Coming Back Home

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: Floricienta (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, Implied Twincest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: After travelling all over Latinamerica with his Tennis Tournaments,getting to date anyone he could possibly want,Franco Fritzenwalden comes back home to realize that's where the people he truly loved the most had always been.
Relationships: Franco/Martín, Past Franco/Nicolás
Kudos: 4





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah,quarantine gives me too much free time to even keep up with telenovelas from the past.
> 
> Granted I'm binging the original version from Argentina,not the one made for Brazil,there are MAJOR differences between those and I'm still shook about it.
> 
> Franco is a big favorite,he's a filthy ladies' man but also an absolute sweetheart at the same time,he is just ideal,let me tell you.
> 
> Franco and Nicolás are 17,Federico is 24,Tomás is 10 and Martín is 12.
> 
> This is based off a real scene from the show, a classic cliche,I think it was around episode 47.

Helping Martín learn how to kiss and flirt with girls gave Franco a sense of deja vu.

It wasn't unwarranted either,just 5 years ago the handsome,sporty blond was giving these same cheap tricks to his fraternal twin,Nico.

All these years have passed by,both brothers had seemingly moved on but to this day Franco had yet to find someone whose kiss felt as good as Nicolás'.

Could be because 1) He had never truly fallen in love with anyone else as hard as he did for his twin brother or;

2) The outgoing teen with crystal clear blue eyes had never found anyone with lips as plump,pink,juicy and Irresistible as his twin's.

Probably both.

Martín was good competition though,he's as nervous and insecure as Nico was at that age and still is to this day as well,with lips looking just as inviting,it's just too easy.

Franco could have both boys at his fingertips to do as he pleases if he really wanted to.

He wouldn't get anywhere with Flor anyway as long as Fede is still breathing down his neck about it and Lucia has that problematic ex boyfriend of hers who gets on his nerves,might as well keep it in the family then.

Franco traveled the world playing Tennis Tournaments,meeting literally all kinds of people imaginable,he got a taste of it all.

Yet none of them were even remotely able to get rid of the taste of his twin brother.

See what Federico would think of _THAT_.

Franco smirked maliciously at the thought,this is definitely happening and there's nothing that can stop him.

Perhaps there's a reason he finally came back home.

"I can't do this,Franco! I can't kiss this pillow! This isn't going to work and I'm going to die alone,I give up..." Martín whined in frustration,throwing the soft,fluffy object in the air and huffing,the older of the two easily caught it mid-air,all knowing smiles,round cheeks and bright,eager blue eyes.

He's going to be Martín's ever first kiss and it's so goddamn exciting.

Just like 5 years ago.

"Hey hey hey..... Hermanito.... Don't be like that,don't give up love so soon,tell you what,you need to confess your love and train your kissing skills on a real person,someone you already know well..." Franco advised expertedly,casually jumping on the bed beside his brother (his own bed) and draping an arm around the anxious boy's shoulders like he always belonged there.

Except this time his fingers couldn't help but linger around the length of the other blond's jacket covered,pale arm,sky blue eyes warm and intense,penetrating into nervous,darker,persian blue ones.

Trying to convey a sense of familiarity to this intimate moment despite never doing anything like this with Martín before.

"Who?! I can barely even speak to Paz without making an absolute fool of myself,even less try to kiss her...." the nerdy pre-teen whined childishly some more,Franco couldn't help but smile sympathetically,petting the younger's head playfully,ruffling his mess of golden locks,this boy is so adorable,he's growing up so fast too.

Soon it should be Tomás giving the older,handsome blond this same speech,just like Nico before them.

Oh the four of them together.....they would be unstoppable.

They would literally give Federico a heart attack, _good_ ,that's on him for choosing Delfina over the literal angel on Earth that is Florencia.

"Me." Franco replied nonchalantly,puffing his chest and pointing at it proudly for emphasis with his free hand.

They were uncomfortably close by now,the older teen nearly pushing his younger,nerdy sibling onto his lap.Martín was a trembling,sweaty mess and they haven't even done anything yet.

Franco smirked triumphantly,chubby-ish cheeks adorably prominent despite his deplorable intentions.

The tennis player nuzzled lightly against the younger's ear,leaving a light,soft kiss there,making the fidgety boy jump suddenly,fixing his glasses in place,turning his head away,only succeding in exposing his neck further for the older teen and Franco chuckled darkly at that.

He and Martín could have so much fun like this.

"You??? But you're a boy and I'm not-" Martín tried to protest but was quickly interrupted,the hands that made contact with Franco's clothed chest,weakly trying to push the older boy away,felt shaky and clammy.

The whole ordeal only made Franco's mischievous grin grow even bigger against his little brother's neck.

Admitedly,something else was growing bigger too,the blond tennis player just didn't know if Martín had noticed it yet.

"Do you know anyone else who you feel as comfortable to be around and talk to and is as experienced at kissing than me?!" Franco questioned in a soft whisper,breath hot against the young pre-teen's ear,making the nerdy boy's whole body shiver,he knew the answer pretty well.

"No,I guess not but-" Martín mumbled,trying to squirm away from Franco's full hold on him but failing miserably,they were close in height already but the older,sporty teen was undoubtedly much stronger.

"Want to try Fede then? I can call him-" the older blond presented the suggestion,trying for a serious tone,pointing in the direction of the door,his brother's dark blue eyes grew comically wide under the round lenses,his expression mortified.

The nerdy boy really haven't changed at all all these years,haven't he? He's still so precious,so innocent.

Franco wants to strip the naive 12-year-old boy of it all in every sense.

"NO!!!! No,you're right,you're right,you had plenty of girlfriends before,maybe...." Martín yelled a little louder than necessary then took a deep breath,willing himself to calm his nerves down,there is absolutely no way he could have this conversation with Federico of all people,the man would kill him,send him away to Boarding School in Germany then kill him again.

"Maybe my luck will rub off on you,how about that?" Franco gave his little brother a small shove,wiggling his eyebrows suggestively,that disgusting,smug grin of his never once leaving his red lips.

"I'll do it." Martín concluded in what was supposed to be a confident tone but it came out pathetically weak and breathy,Franco's hand trailing a pattern around his thigh,his breath still hot against the younger's neck probably had something to do with it.

"You won't regret it." a sinister smile adorned Franco's hungry lips as he 'playfully' pushed Martín down on his bed,like he had done so several times before.

Yet this time he had much different intentions.

Martín fell flat on the single twin bed, expression now somewhat fearful as his older brother climbed on the bed alongside him,he is so pretty,cornered and scared like this.

Franco put a knee in between the nerdy pre-teen's legs,setting them apart,just to rile the younger blond up a little more.

This is indeed so much fun.

"Franco? I don't think this is-" Martín's protest was cut short as the tennis player cupped both his little brother's reddening,round cheeks,moaning in satisfaction and closing his bright eyes as he joined their juicy,plump lips together,grinding his heavier body (and his erection) against the nerdy boy's.

Martín gasped at that,surprised by the feel of Franco's clothed cock humping against his thigh,his mouth opening involutarily,granting full access to the older, outgoing boy's eager tongue.

Franco threw his little brother's glasses out of the way,tongue exploring deeper into Martín's mostly stunned,unresponsive mouth,grinding his body down even faster,both starting to sweat,the younger's muffled cries,whines and involuntary moans were like music to Franco's ears.

This felt completely different from kissing Nicolás,but just as delicious,breathtaking and amazing.

He couldn't wait to get to Tomás next.


End file.
